Fall Down
by bananeviolette
Summary: Angelina descends into darkness. Angelina/Snape, Remus/Tonks.
1. Chapter 1

She tumbled clumsily in his arms in the moonlight. They were on a large stone balcony that belonged to one of the oldest castles in Europe. Crème coloured lanterns floated magically in midair and gave off a warm yellow glow that cast the faces of the dancing in a flattering light. It was ten o' clock at night and the reception was in full swing. With bellies full of heavy food and fruity wine, the guests swirled around loosely and happily. The bride and groom were at the center of it all, of course. The bride's cheeks were flushed as she looked up at her new husband through her long lashes. Slightly behind them, Angelina Johnson tumbled clumsily in Remus Lupin's arms. She, in a fuchsia knee length dress with thick straps, he in a shabby forest green corduroy suit. The rich color contrasted against her dark, bright skin perfectly and her black hair bounced in gleaming old fashioned curls just past her shoulders. Remus looked as he always did, tired and wary. The lines on his face tonight though, looked friendly and were creased in happiness. Their conversation flowed with ease.

"I'm sorry, I'm a horrible dancer." She looked at him with mock embarrassment as she once again went the opposite way than he was guiding her. He gave her a small smile and followed with a simple,

"Do you really think my Tonks is any better? I'm used to this." She laughed and continued to spin randomly. Everything had been going so well lately, she mused to herself. The new job as the infirmary nurse at Hogwarts, her recent induction into the Order of the Phoenix, and of course, this wedding. Well, everything was good except the war, but the war was always there, in the back of everyone's minds. She was brought out of her thoughts by a strange look that crossed Remus's face suddenly. He was looking over her shoulder. She purposefully twisted them around so that she could see what he was looking at. A solemn Severus Snape stood in the corner of the balcony observing the dancers with a negative emotion that she couldn't quite discern. Snape had been tutoring her for the last couple of weeks in medicinal potion making via Dumbledore's request. He always had an indifferent, impersonal air with her during their sessions and instead of putting her off, this slightly intrigued her. She had never met anybody who was so impossible to read. However, thoughts of him were nonexistent most of the time, and only surfaced late some nights, when she lay in bed, too curious to sleep. _What a strange man_, she thought to herself. Whether it was the three glasses of red wine that she had earlier in the night or her curiosity finally getting the best of her, an amusing thought crossed her mind and refused to leave.

"I'm gonna ask him to dance." Remus looked down at her in confusion.

"Who? Kingsley?" She snorted unwillingly. She had broken things off with Kingsley weeks ago, much to the disappointment of many of her friends within the Order. He was a nice and competent man but he liked her way too much, way too early for her tastes.

"No. I didn't even know he was here. Snape, silly!" An obvious look of concern took over his face and Angelina wondered at his readability.

"Angelina, I really don't think you want to do that. He's… he's probably a horrible dancer." The amount of concern that his voice held didn't match the weak explanation that he had given her. She suddenly released herself from his grip and propelled herself over to the corner despite Lupin calling her back. What a strange mood Angelina Johnson was in that night. Motivated by alcohol and happiness she approached him with a graceful bow and offered him her hand. She looked up at him with twinkling eyes and flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Come, stop looking so solemn and have a dance with a pretty girl." Her boldness even surprised herself but she kept it up and measured his reaction. While his face had originally held a scowl as he realized that she was coming to approach him, her statement softened his expression infinitesimally. Still looking supremely uncomfortable, his eyes avoided her face and settled somewhere above right above her right shoulder as he answered her.

"I don't dance." His voice was clipped and short, nothing new. Angelina just laughed and touched her hand to his and said,

"I'm sorry, but I'm not taking no for an answer." He looked around at the other dancers, some of which were openly watching them with rapt attention. It wasn't every day that Severus Snape was approached by a beautiful woman at a social gathering. She watched as he prepared himself and then answered her shortly,

"Fine. One dance." He took her hand and reluctantly led her to the dance floor. He barely touched her waist and let her hand rest loosely in his own. He moved mechanically, spinning around with small steps.

"How are you on this fine evening, Professor?" She backed off now and attempted genuine conversation. Once again his answer was clipped.

"Fine." She once again attempted.

"This wedding has been beautiful, hasn't it? I can't believe that Sirius and Noelle are finally married!" His response was nothing more than obligatory.

"That it has been." Angelina was more than a bit put off, she had expected initial resistance but then thought for sure he would warm up to her. She always was able to get people to warm up to her. Suddenly, almost violently, she lifted their arms up, spun herself quickly, and dipped without warning in a backbend. Severus's hand on her waist went from an unenthusiastic touch to a firm grip instantly. His other arm went to her upper back, supporting her weight.

"Johnson! What are you doing?!" His voice was irritated and held what could have been a tiny bit of fear. She slowly brought herself up and stood a hairsbreadth from his face, their bodies meeting lightly. She ignored his question and simply said,

"Call me Angelina." She gripped both of her hands tightly with his and began the dance.


	2. Chapter 2: All At Once

They whirled around and around, faster and faster, cutting their way between the slower moving couples. Severus kept up with her perfectly, moving in sync with her body. No more was she the leader. He gripped her body and spun her, twisted her, and moved her where he wanted her to go. Their dancing became furious, at a pace that would surely be dangerous if one of them were to slip. But there was no slipping, only perfect rhythm and motion. The songs went by and still they danced, completely unaware of the audience that their passion had brought about. Even the bride and groom were on the side, watching. Noelle, with surprise and Sirius with ill-concealed anger. Angelina felt as if she existed in a vacuum that only consisted of Severus and the moon that shone brightly above them. He locked his eyes on hers, his gaze searing through her body. As they moved Severus allowed his eyes to take her in completely. His gaze raked from her dark eyes and the full pout of her lips, down to the creamy skin and curve of her collarbone. Angelina felt his eyes, felt his heat. She looked at his lips that seemed closer and closer. Lips that she wanted desperately to touch, to ravish, with her own. And then there was Remus, touching her on the shoulder, talking something about needing to go see off the bride and groom. Severus let her go immediately, ending the physical connection. Remus was looking expectantly at her. Angelina answered him shakily.

"Yeah, um, okay. I'll go now." She looked back at Severus who seemed to once again be unable to make eye contact with her. Watching their interaction, Remus intervened.

"Go, Angie. We'll meet you there later." She afforded them one last glance, and then hurried off to support her best friend. Waiting until she was out of sight, and the clicking of her heels had dissipated, Remus turned on Severus with surprising contempt.

"I have no idea what… what _that_ was. But you leave her alone. She doesn't need you, Snape. She's young and whole and too good for you." Severus replied with comparable resentment.

"Look who's talking, werewolf." Before Remus could respond, Severus swept out of the doors and disapparated in the darkness with a deafening BANG.

Angelina watched as her best friend rolled away to her honeymoon in a beautiful golden carriage. Rice littered the stone steps as the guests continued to toss it into the air long after the carriage had disappeared. Angelina made eye contact with her other best friend, Katie. They shared a look of happiness and a bit of nervousness. They were the last two single ones now. Surprised to feel wetness at her eyes, Angelina ignored it and turned to give plump little Mrs. Weasley a tight hug.

"Wasn't it beautiful, dear? It was something we all needed…" she trailed off but Angelina needed no further words. She knew exactly what Mrs. Weasley meant. A port in the storm. Remus suddenly appeared at her side and she looked at him a bit cautiously. The wine was beginning to wear off.

"Sorry if that was weird." Angelina tried to laugh it off but Remus looked at her with seriousness in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was. Look, this isn't the time or the place to discuss this but… don't go there Angie. It's not worth it." Her brows furrowed as she attempted to interpret this. She knew that Severus was a bit strange, and not very well liked but Lupin seemed to be hinting at something concrete. He seemed unwilling to continue and was spared by a vulgar bang as somebody apparated directly at the foot of the stairs where the bride and groom had just stood. It was Kingsley Shacklebolt. He looked up at the surprised audience and said loudly enough for all to hear,

"Sorry for the alarm! But, I just came from the Ministry. Apparently Death Eaters have been sighted in Diagon Alley tonight. As an Auror as well as a friend, I must insist that you all leave with at least one other person. Watch out for each other. Be careful, friends."

His words prompted worried looks and muttered opinions. However, Angelina saw his gaze fall onto her and she cursed under her breath and whispered a quick excuse to Lupin as she dodged around him and attempted to melt into the crowd. The last thing she wanted right now was Kingsley graciously volunteering to escort her home. Moving back into the banquet hall she spotted the last bit of appetizers and bee lined for the cucumber sandwiches. Munching contentedly, she mulled over the events of the night. Well, that one particular event. Remembering the feel of Severus's hand at her waist gave her goosebumps which she was instantly shocked out of by the feel of a different hand at her shoulder. Instantly grabbing her wand from where she had hidden it in her waistband she whirled around and could hardly contain a sigh of annoyance. Kingsley's eyes swept over her approvingly as he offered her his hand, which she did not take.

"Hello, Angie." She resented this use of her pet name. She had never given him permission to call her that. She pretended not to see his hand and quipped lightly,

"Hey, Kingsley. What are you doing here so late?" He lowered his hand and answered her quietly,

"What are _you_ doing here so late? It's not safe for a lady this late at night. Come, most of the guests have already left, let me escort you home." It took all of her moral strength to keep from rolling her eyes. She forced herself to respond pleasantly enough,

"I'm fine. I can handle myself and plus, Lupin beat you to the chase, he's my escort." Kingsley had his retort ready,

"I informed him that I would be happy to accompany you instead. You know, let him get home to his pregnant wife." Angelina rather thought that his last remark was unnecessary. All the same, she was not foolish enough to apparate home by herself. She lived in the heart of Diagon Alley, after all. She grabbed his hand and prepared to turn on the spot.

"Okay. Let's get going so the elves can begin cleaning." They disappeared with a pop.

Diagon Alley seemed especially dark tonight and the hairs on the back of her neck rose almost immediately after they had landed. When Kingsley touched her arm, this time she let him have it easily. They walked in the center of the alley and Angelina watched the dark window fronts with wary eyes. They arrived at the door to her flat uneventfully, however. Angelina moved away from him, toward her door.

"Thanks, Kingsley. Have a good night. Be safe." But before she could unlock her door, he had placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, Angie. Can we just talk? Please?" His voice had a pleading note in it, one that did nothing but raise Angelina's ire. She supposed she should be a bit more sympathetic and she would probably have been had it not been almost midnight and had they not been standing in a place where Death Eaters had been seen lurking about. Him being the one who had informed them in the first place!

"I'm honestly exhausted, Kingsley. Can this wait?" Not hearing the strain in her voice, Kingsley pushed forward.

"No, please. I miss you Angelina. You never even told me what went wrong; just give me one more chance. We can go to a nice dinner…" His normally low, rumbling voice was beginning to sound like a high pitched whine. She was so tired, she just wanted to sleep and this tiresome man wouldn't shut up. That was it. Angelina's quick temper was released and she stopped him angrily.

"No! Kingsley, I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you! Not now, not in the future. Now kindly unhand me and let me go into my apartment!" Her eyes blazed into his and he backed off quickly.

"I'm sorry… I just…" Angelina was about to turn away from him in disdain but at the last second she noticed his eyes glaze out of focus. Drawing her wand instantly, she watched him intently as he crumpled to the ground and found herself face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange, with her wand at the ready. From out of the shadows to Bellatrix's right stepped none other than Fenrir Greyback. Licking her dry lips, Angelina was almost caught off guard as Bellatrix immediately sent a curse flying directly at her. Angelina raised her wand just in time to deflect the green jet of light. Green. An unforgivable. This should have scared Angelina out of her wits but did nothing to expand her temper to an unreasonable level. Deep down she knew that she should get an immediate reign on her temper, for anger made one sloppy. However the sight of Bellatrix's mocking face did nothing but fuel her fire.

"Leave me alone, you bitch!" she spat out the words with ferocity and sent her own curse back. Red. A curse, but not an unforgivable. Angelina wasn't at that point yet. Bellatrix didn't even deflect it; she simply stepped out of the way and laughed.

"I suggest you just give up, pretty one. Just set your wand on the ground. We promise we won't hurt you." The corners of Bellatrix's lips turned up slightly at this last statement and Angelina knew that she was lying outlandishly. A movement by Fenrir immediately caught Angelina's attention and she realized that he was inching ever closer to her, his pointed teeth bared. Panic began to set in and she screamed,

"Back up right now! You get any closer and I'll hex you!" He just laughed and continued to move forward. Bellatrix began cackling maniacally and shooting off spells left and right. Just as Angelina opened her mouth to send out another curse, Fenrir pounced and landed directly on top of Angelina. She screamed and struggled to maintain a hold on her wand that had slipped to the ends of her fingers. Realizing the futility of trying to curse him, she mustered all of her strength, lifted her head up, and used the only weapon that she had. Her teeth. She bit into his neck viscously but missed anything of importance. Howling in rage, he grabbed her shoulders savagely and lifted her up and threw her down into the stone. Unable to control her neck, her head whipped into the flagstone, hard. She felt no pain at that moment, only confusion. She was vaguely aware of being lifted up again and slammed back into the concrete. Thoughts of surrender filled her head as she heard herself screaming. However, the violent movement that had just injured her also served to roll her wand back into her grasp. Wrapping her fist weakly around it she thought, _Help us, somebody, anybody. Expecto Patronum._ Not being able to turn to see if a burst of silver had come from her wandtip, she could only hope. However, all thought was once again erased as she once again felt her torso being lifted. She clawed at the wolf's strong grip but to no avail. She was dropped, her head smashed with a sickening crack into the stone, and she lost consciousness immediately.

Dismounting himself from Angelina's unconscious body, Fenrir brought two fingers to where she had bit him.

"What a sexy, stupid bitch. I shut her up though." Bellatrix looked over from where she stood inspecting Kingsley's body and gave him a disdainful look.

"You let her get you." Fenrir only growled, gestured to Kingsley's body, and asked,

"Are you sure this one is even an Auror? He seemed pretty damned off his guard." Bellatrix replied with satisfaction.

"He is. He has the mark of duty. He was probably just trying to get into that one's pants. You know how that distracts a man, don't you Fenrir?" She gave a mirthless laugh and followed with,

"C'mon let's go." Fenrir walked over to Kingsley and grabbed his left hand. Bellatrix grabbed his right and disapparated with both of them in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: He Was There

It was late and the instruments in Dumbledore's office tinkled quietly. The professors on the walls snoozed, their gentle snores adding to the cadence of calm. Severus Snape sat in the chair that faced Dumbledore's highly polished desk and listened to Dumbledore's questioning murmurs.

"So, the wedding went well? No outside distractions, no jealous bridesmaids?" Severus answered the essential question, ignoring Dumbledore's attempts at jest. He was tired. It had been a long day.

"Yes, everything went as planned." Dumbledore questioned him further.

"Did everyone leave in pairs as Kingsley instructed?" Severus looked at Dumbledore quizzically; he had of course, left before that announcement had been made.

"I was unaware that Kingsley had left any instructions." Severus said quietly.

"Oh yes, there had been a Death Eater sighting in Diagon Alley earlier in the evening and I summoned Kinsgley here and told him to warn the guests at the wedding. Did you miss that?" There was a moment of silence and then Severus decided to answer him truthfully.

"I, uh, left the wedding a bit early." And when Dumbledore made no response, he added,

"I had a disagreement with the wolf." Dumbledore shook his head sadly and answered,

"I hope I live to see the day where your school day squalls with Sirius and Remus end." Severus retorted indignantly,

"They do not trust me, Dumbledore! There's nothing I can do to change their opinion of me, it just is…" He stopped suddenly for a beautiful silver lioness had just loped through the door. She paced urgently around the office and before Severus could open his mouth to ask Dumbledore if he recognized the Patronus, a familiar voice spoke at them. It was a voice that was short of breath and full of fear.

"_Help us, somebody, anybody."_ The lioness burst into a million fragments of silver and then disappeared. Severus stood immediately and turned to Dumbledore who was also standing.

"You should stay here, watch the school." Severus shook his head angrily at this.

"Minerva is here. I'm coming with you." His tone was so tense, Dumbledore didn't even bother to question him. The two men swept out of the room and down the circular flight of stairs. Severus's heart jumped in his throat, for the frightened voice that he had just heard had only hours before teased him into a dance.

They arrived in the middle of the alley and swept down the street, calling her name. Severus moved ahead of Dumbledore, looking quickly, while Dumbledore stayed behind and looked more thoroughly.

"Here!" Dumbledore quickly moved toward the shout and saw Severus crouched over what seemed to be a body in the middle of the alley. Angelina lay there unmoving, but thankfully breathing. The dark puddle of blood that blossomed out from beneath her head caused his breath to catch in his throat. He placed a gentle hand on her chest and her eyes opened slightly.

"Miss Johnson, how are you feeling?" Her next words were coherent, but just.

"Uhhh. They've got 'em. They've got Kingsley." Dumbledore's heart plummeted at the utterance of those last three words.

"Who? Did you see who?" She closed her eyes again and for a second he was frightened but she opened them again and answered him slowly.

"Bellatrix and the wolf, Greyback." Dumbledore kissed her brow and said,

"Thank you, thank you sweet girl. Severus is going to take you back to the castle and get you all fixed up." Severus looked up at Dumbledore and mouthed,

"Not Mungo's?" Dumbledore gave him a look and shook his head. Without another word, Dumbledore disapparated for he had to call the Order immediately. If Voldemort had Kingsley, that was a very bad thing indeed.

After Dumbledore's departure, Severus bent down and as gently as he could, scooped one arm under her lower back and one under her head. She cringed violently and let out a sob. Severus kept his face as impassive as he could but the hand at the back of her head felt wet, soft. He wondered at how she was even still conscious. He brought his head down to hers and whispered,

"I'm going to lift you now." He watched her eyes water in pain. Under normal circumstances apparating holding an injured person was probably not a very good idea. But these were not normal circumstances and Severus was not a normal wizard. He held her firmly and turned on the spot.

Minerva stood at the head of the bed that Angelina lay in. They were in Hogwart's Hospital Wing and Angelina lay on her right side, her face turned down in the pillow, the bleeding left side of her head fully exposed for inspection. Severus was sitting by her, one of her hands clutched at his leg. Minerva spoke the words that Angelina dreaded.

"Sweetie, your skull is cracked. I'm going to have to mend it and I'm afraid…" _You'll have to be awake for it_, Angelina mentally finished the sentence by herself. She was a licensed Healer after all and she knew that head injuries had to be dealt with while the patient was awake so any adverse brain activity could be monitored. Not only did she have to be awake, she had to be unmedicated. A sharp pounding invaded her mind and dulled her thoughts. A pain that extended far beyond its originating point, down her left ear and down to the curve of her jaw. The smallest movement was pure agony, and yet she was still awake. Minerva hesitated and Severus looked at her with an unspoken reprimand. _Get on with it,_ the look said.

"Ready?" Minerva asked purely out of practice for she was not exactly expecting a coherent response. A muffled noise came from Angelina and Minerva started promptly. She began by slowly cutting the hair around the wound. The more hair she cut, the more relieved she became. While not a minor wound, it definitely could have been worse. A two-inch fissure at the back left part of the skull revealed itself. Minerva began to dap at it with a thick stinking brown liquid. Angelina bore the stinging bravely but was not prepared for what would come next. Minerva positioned her wand at the very top of the fissure and began muttering a complex incantation. While not exactly a scream, Angelina issued an uncontrolled expression of pain and tried to move her body away from the wand that was causing such a horrible grinding pain. Severus motioned for Minerva to stop and bent down to look at Angelina.

"I know it hurts. I know. But you have to remain still. You have to." _Or else you'll have to put me in a full body bind_, Angelina thought. At this automatic thought, she began to cry softly, she could not help it.

"Cry if you have to." Severus said, not unkindly. He then moved closer to her and took both of her hands tightly in his own. He gave her a comforting squeeze and locked his eyes with hers intently. _Look at me, Angelina. Focus on me._ Minerva continued and the grinding pain reared its ugly head. Angelina grasped his hands, looked in his eyes, and got through it.


End file.
